


die for you

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt Allison, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She crosses the room quietly, kneeling next to the other girl.  She can feel Allison looking at her, but doesn’t move her gaze away from the shackles cuffing Allison to the wall.</p>
<p>“Erica,” she rasps. “Go. I’ll just slow you down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	die for you

Getting out of the handcuffs is easy.

Erica rubs her wrists, carefully getting to her feet. The cell they’re in is small; outside the door, she knows there’s got to be at least three guards. She wonders if Kira and Scott made it out. She wonders if they’re hiding, or if they’re fighting. She doesn’t let herself think the worst. 

There’s a quiet sound from the other side of the room and Erica’s heart clenches. She knows she’ll feel the bruises in the morning, but Allison’s in a lot worse shape, heavily beaten before Erica even got there to try and get her out. There’s not much light in the room, but Erica can see the blood crusted on Allison’s face, one of her eyes swollen shut, her lip busted. Each breath carries a wet wheezing sound and Erica knows she must be in pain – “ _broken ribs, broken leg_ ” Allison had grunted when Erica got there – and she’s caught up in a swell of anger on Allison’s behalf.

She crosses the room quietly, kneeling next to the other girl. She can feel Allison looking at her, but doesn’t move her gaze away from the shackles cuffing Allison to the wall.

“Erica,” she rasps. “Go. I’ll just slow you down.”

Irritation prickles at Erica. She looks at Allison, then, and rolls her eyes. She gets a small smile in response, an echo of the way Allison usually smirks at her when she lets her frustration show. 

“Allison, I’d die for you.” It’s the truth. She can’t imagine life without Allison, doesn’t _want_ to. “Of course,” she adds after a second, “I’d haunt you in the afterlife, but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

Allison doesn’t laugh. She just stares, surprise clear on her bruised face. In any other situation, Erica would feel uncomfortable – it’s why she’s not let herself admit her feelings before now – but right now, she doesn’t care. If they don’t make it out of here, she can at lease die knowing that she finally told Allison how much she cares for her.

Erica has the urge to kiss Allison, so she does, just a gentle press of her lips against her forehead. A little sigh falls from Allison’s lips and the sound is possibly the best thing Erica’s ever heard. 

She gets the cuffs undone, helps Allison up. She takes as much of Allison’s weight as she can. She doesn’t know how they’re going to do this, how they’re going to fight like this, but they’re at least going to try. From the corner of her eye, Erica sees Allison’s mouth open and she shakes her head.

“Feelings talk later. Escape now.”

Allison looks like she’s going to argue, but whatever she wants to say dies on her lips when they hear the door unlock. Erica straightens her spine, braces herself. The door scrapes open and the sudden light makes Erica squint; as soon as her eyes adjust, relief pounds through her.

Scott looks between them, holds out his hand. “Come on,” he says. “Kira’s got a way out.”

Erica looks at Allison. They share a small smile and she wraps her arm around Allison’s waist to help her walk, and, together, they leave the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
